Castiel
|-|Angel Castiel= |-|Seraph Castiel= |-|God Castiel= Summary Castiel, often shortened to Cas, is a powerful angel of the Lord who was responsible for saving Dean Winchester from Hell on the archangels' command. It was his job to help prevent Lilith from breaking the 66 Seals that, once broken, would release Lucifer from his cage in Hell. Once Castiel learned that the angels wished to free Lucifer anyway, he defied his angelic brethren and died trying to help Dean prevent Sam Winchester from breaking the last seal. After Raphael killed him, Castiel was resurrected by God and joined Sam, Dean, and Bobby Singer in a quest to stop both Heaven and Hell to prevent the brothers from becoming the vessels of Michael and Lucifer. When the Apocalypse was averted, he was again resurrected with new powers, being promoted to Seraph. He then started a civil war in Heaven to prevent Raphael from restarting the Apocalypse, Thinking a demon could not outsmart him, Castiel teamed up with Crowley to claim the souls of Purgatory. He ended up betraying Crowley and absorbed all the souls, resulting in his powers reaching the level that is much higher than an archangel, but at a high price: the powers that the evil souls granted him had warped Castiel's mind, causing him to proclaim himself as the new God. Castiel's legacy has seemed to have become legendary among angels and demons alike, as many recognize him as the only angel who defied God's rules and cooperated with humans on his own decision, which he is either loathed or respected for. He is also the only angel to have been killed and been resurrected multiple times. He is the only known angel who has repeatedly been resurrected by God so he could help Sam and Dean Winchester. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C, possibly 7-B | At least 3-B, possibly 3-A | 7-C to 9-B | At least 9-A, possibly 7-C Name: Castiel Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Age: Millions, if not Billions of Years Old Classification: Angel | God/Leviathan vessel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level. Can obliterate enemies. Far above Demons such as Crowley who can do so on an atomic level), Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Non-Corporeal, Photokinesis, Astral Projection / Dream Walking , Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High. Far superior to Crowley who can regenerate his vessel from a pile of ashes; including his grace albeit slowly), Invisibility, Telepathy, Teleportation, Healing / Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Time Travel / Chronokinesis, Time Stop, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Angels can see things normally invisible to humans as well as the true nature of a being), Voice Mimicry, BFR (Via placing finger), Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically grab non-corporeal beings), Absorption (Can absorb souls and graces of other Angels), Resistance to Time Stop, Mind Manipulation and to Possession, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (He doesn't have a soul) and conventional diseases | All the Previous, as well as Limited Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Power Removal (For lower/younger beings), Creation, Resistance to Fate Manipulation | All the Previous, as well as Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation (Quantic level), Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Life and Death Manipulation, BFR (via snapping) Attack Potency: Town level (According to Uriel, he and Castiel could have obliterated a town. An angel's mere cries of pain can produce ripple effects of strange incidents; Samandriel, a seemingly lesser angel, created destructive tornadoes across Nabraska while being tortured by Crowley. Should be superior to weak angels such as Hael, and could overpower Zachariah's men even after falling from Heaven) | At least Town level (Far more powerful than before), possibly City level (Implied to be capable of thunderstorms) | At least Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Killed Raphael in a snap of a finger) | Town level to Wall level (See Note 2) | At least Small Building level (Can easily smite weak Demons. Fought Ardat, who tore out Arthur Ketch's heart, though he was overpowered), possibly Town level Speed: Subsonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Capable of searching an entire town in seconds through teleportation) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Far superior to his previous self and archangels) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Town Class (Can trade blows with other angels. Harmed Uriel and sent him through a wall with a single punch) | At least Town Class, possibly City Class | At least Multi-Galaxy Class, possibly Universe Class | Town Class to Wall Class | At least Small Building Class, possibly Town Class Durability: Town level (Can shrug off blows from Uriel) (Regeneration and his nature as a Non-Corporeal being in True Form makes him very hard to kill) | At least Town level, possibly City level | At least Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level | Town level to Wall level | At least Small Building level, possibly Town level Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Kilometres for most abilities, at least Low Multiversal for teleportation Standard Equipment: Angel Blade Intelligence: Genius. As an angel, Castiel possesses a superhuman level of intelligence, both due to his age and nature. He explained the reason for his chronokinesis limits by partial differential equations, showing that he has a highly advanced understanding of mathematics. (Explicitly of mathematical calculus and differential geometry) Through Metatron's Reality Warping, he was given full knowledge of practically every piece of fiction written by men. Weaknesses: Angel blades (not in God form), Arrogant, Holy fire Key: Angel Castiel | Seraph Castiel | Souls of Purgatory | With Borrowed Grace | Seraph Castiel (Season 10-13) Note 1: Castiel's power with borrowed grace is at first comparable to most regular angels but slowly diminishes over time until he becomes powerless and dies. Note 2: '''After regaining his grace at the end of Season 10, Castiel is still greatly weakened both physically and mentally due to various hardships he's been through. Some of these hardships are: Falling from heaven, dying several times, absorbing Sam's madness, fighting monsters for a year in purgatory, living with the guilt of him ruining heaven and killing thousands of his brothers and sisters, getting brainwashed by Naomi, being manipulated by Metatron, and being under a spell that affects his sanity. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Xue Ying (Lord Xue Ying) Xue Ying's Profile (3-B Key was used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Angels Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Sleep Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users